Saetsu Mikami
|birthday = September 20 |age = 600+ |gender = Male |height = 182.88 cm |weight = 69.85 kg |eyes = Black |hair = Smokey Black |blood type = B+ |unusual features = Glasses |affiliation = |occupation = Captain of the Kidō Sealing Division |team = |partner = Ryō |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = Central 46 Compound Saetsu family compound |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = Shinō Academy |status = Alive |shikai = Not yet Revealed |bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Saetsu Mikami (査閲 身神, Mikami Saetsu) is a affiliated with the as the Captain (隊長, Taichō; Literally "Commanding Officer") of the Kidō Sealing Division. Following the death of his father and then later his older brother, Mikami has ascended as the 49th Head of the . Although Mikami remains distant from the affairs of anything outside of the Kidō Corps, he has managed to maintain a level of authority over the clan and serves as a liaison between the clan and the Corps themselves. According to the of the , Mikami is one of the few in the with access to all eight levels of the and is therefore, seen as a Warden over the facility. Personality Several allies of Mikami have noted him as being very secretive, closed off and separated from the rest of the world and these all accurately describe Mikami in many ways. Similar to the barriers that Mikami creates, he creates a bubble around himself and refuses to let anyone in as he sees that getting close to people does nothing more than hindering himself in battle if they get hurt and allowing his emotions to control him. Some would say that it is because Mikami is this way that he has such a knack for Barrier and Sealing based Kidō. A cold individual who regards even his allies as expendable, Mikami rarely voices concern for the lives of others unless they have proven to be of use to him. Only one other Shinigami has displayed enough skill to intrigue Mikami and that is the nameless swordsman that he has dubbed Ryō. Her inability to feel pain and to enter a wild frenzy of bloodshed are what Mikami found most special and these are the reasons why he adopted her into his family. Although Mikami is the head of his family, he has only attained the position due to his father's death and his brother's stupidity. He has no real pride in leading the clan and does so to maintain the pride that he so strongly holds on to. Mikami is resolute in the idea that without him, his families name would become something to be mocked and jeered at. As the de-facto "Warden" of the Eight levels of Central 46's prison, Mikami has no leniency towards those labeled as criminals and was among the few who continue to view any and all Ryōka as enemies and was far from willing to allow the to resume their seats as Captains in the . Mikami takes his job very seriously and takes pride in the fact that in the two centuries that he has watched over the prison, no prisoners have escaped. Many assume that Mikami to be a loyal subordinate to the , but those who know him learn that he is different then most in his ideology. Mikami does not fight to protect the Soul Society, nor does he fight for his family, he fights for himself. Mikami strives to attain a level of power below and maybe even beyond that of the , although the latter does seem rather farfetch'd. Mikami is a very powerful man who detests those who lack a spine, regarding them as weak and useless. In battle, he expects his opponents to never falter or show their fear as that would make them deserving of a quick death. He is enthralled by the thrill of fighting and prefers to keep it even, to the point where Mikami will place "limiters" on himself to put him down onto his opponents level. Appearance Mikami carries a level of prestige in his appearance, denoted in his light black eyes and smokey black hair that reaches his shoulders. A pair of thick rimmed glasses sit on his face and a long set of beads hang from his neck, each one carrying a different kanji. As Mikami is not an affiliate of the he is not subjected to wearing their standard uniform and instead wears a modified kasaya that is white in color with a golden plate serving as the rukusu, a sign of wealth. Wrapping around his shoulders is a long piece of fabric, inscribed with several kanji that denote powerful seals with two gold rings hanging from each end. On Mikami's left hand, we wears a long fingerless black glove with the cloth pulled up to the knuckle on one finger and held up by a ring. Like most, Mikami commonly wears sandals. Unlike most Shinigami, Mikami does not wield a sword in battle, believing it to be rather brutish and "not suited towards his skills." A Khakkhara is his primary weapon and he is often seen carrying it in his hand, using it similar to a cane as he walks. The Khakkhara is marked by the six rings that hang from it, denoting the six states of existence. Powers & abilities : Mikami boasts spiritual energy levels rivaling that of a Captain. As a master of Kidō, Mikami is highly adept in manipulating and controlling his spiritual energy and in most cases uses it to erect powerful barriers and seals around his target(s). Mikami has stated that his ability to control reiryoku is honed to the point where he can sense any spiritual being within the and combined, with enough time. Another trait that Mikami has displayed is the ability to block off the flow of his reiryoku in short bursts, allowing him to blend in with the spiritually dull world around him, masking his presence from even accomplished Sensor-type Shinigami. Mikami, more often if not always, seen using his reiryoku to amplify his physical powers allowing him to keep up in the fields where he is not as strong in such as and . Several have noted that the defining trait of Mikami's spiritual energy is the very cold Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure) that he emits. A member of th---.*--.e Kidō Corps was left frozen in fear after Mikami exerted his power, his own skin turned blue from the cold. A demonic visage has often been noted in his unique spiritual energy, resembling that of a wild oni lunging towards his foe(s).